comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Summers (Earth-5)
Scott Summers is a mutant, and former member of the X-Men. He is currently deceased. History Scott was born to Christopher Summers and Katherine Summers, a mutant. While on a snowboarding vacation, he was pushed from his board, and he tumbled down a hill, with a rock being lodged in his brain. This rock fell into the control center of Cyclops' powers. The rock was removed, but he would never have control over his developing mutant powers. After his parents were seemingly killed, he and his brother Alex were split up, and Cyclops was not adopted, because no one wanted to own a mutant. Sinister came upon the boy, and was sorry for him, so he gave him ruby quartz lenses and adopted him. He was at home with Sinister, but when he tried to involve him in his evil plans, Scott fled. He was often attacked, which exposed his powers, and in turn made him a monster in the public's eyes. Soon he was taken in by another villain, named Jack Frost. He did not know of his villainy, but he was willing to stay, as he was attracted to his daughter, Emma. But when Jack went public with his identity, he became a fully diamond villain, and Emma proved she could do the same. But neither of them would fight with her father. Cyclops and Emma fought him for a long time, and Cyclops was able to destroy him, but not before Jack murdered Emma. He took to running once more. Scott was learning to live on the road, but another mutant found him. His name was Charles Xavier, and he had powers as well. But unlike the others, he wished to use his powers for good. Cyclops readily joined him, hoping to get revenge on Jack Frost and Sinister. Thus Cyclops became the first X-Man. He trained hard, and proved a worthy opponent against the likes of Magneto. He also developed a secret crush on Jean. But when Magneto's Brotherhood appeared, he shot at Quicksilver, but missed, setting off all the explosives in the factory. He telepathically connected with Jean when they died, and they revealed their secret crushes, dying happily. Powers and Abilities Powers: Heat Vision: Cyclops' mutant ability is the ability to project concussive beams of solar energy from his eyes. He can control the width and force of these blasts. It is theorized by alternate versions of himself that he could put out the power of a small nuclear reactor. He does not have control over this ability, and must either close his eyes or wear ruby quartz optic devices at all times to prevent unwanted optic blasts. Enhanced Durability: Scott is immune to energy attacks, and is slightly more impervious to injury than humans. Abilities: Combatant: Scott has a good knowledge of powered and unarmed combat. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops has an uncanny sense of spatial awareness, allowing him to make "bank" and "trick" shots. Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Heat Vision Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:X-Men (Earth-5) Members Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-5 Category:Super Durability Category:Martial Artists Category:Versions of Cyclops